thebakapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dalek
Character: Dalek (NSD model, 2005) Serie: Doctor Who Materials: Plywood, MDF, Plastic padding, plaster, EMA plastic, PETG plastic, filler, screws, wood glue, fiber glas, wires, batteries, voicemodulator, lampholders, lightbulbs, hot glue, upholstery foam, craft foam, bobbin-net, wheels, oiled hardboard, roof deck, thumbstacks, shafts of a few mops, plant sticks, worbla, round rod in wood, paint, primer, moflash lenses. Tools: Dremel, cutter, sticksaw, snap-off blade, glue gun, staple gun, staples, screwdrivers, drill, scissors, sandpaper, sand belter, rasp, LOTS of clamps. Made By: Sedra About & Why: ''' Sedra had gotten into Doctor Who quite a lot lately, and a convention was coming up in just a few months and she wanted to make a costume for it. She originally planned another costume, but it didn't feel quite right, so she decided to switch, the idea of making a Dalek popped up and she started on the project just 2 days later by going to buy some wood. Thus the project was started, it was a race from start to finish in just 2 months and 1 week, she just barely made it. '''Method: She started by making the Fender, which is the bottom of the Dalek in black. Cut out a big piece in wood and then the smaller ones on the sides, she put everything together by cutting out hooks in wood and gluing it on like an inner frame, it sort of looked like a boat. Then she added some support, cut a hole in the big piece and added wheels to the inside of it. All edges were reinforce with fiber glas on the inside. On the outside a layer of plastic padding was added which was then sanded down to a smooth surface, then she painted it, drilled holes and finally added screws for the details. The next piece is the skirt, the one with the hemispheres, that one was made in a similar way, with wood pieces, and reinforced on the inside, and filler on the outside, then she marked out where the hemispheres was gonna be and drilled small holes. The hemispheres were formed by heating up squares of PETG plastic in the oven until it sacked down, then it was put over a master hemisphere to take it's shape. The excess were cut away and they were painted on the inside. Oil seals was bought and added around the hemispheres, then platforms was glued in the back (oiled hardboard) with holes drilled through them, then it was just to add them with screws onto the skirt. The paint was a mix of antique gold and black for weathering. The shoulders were made by taking the upper and lower platforms, then adding 4 support pieces between them, roof deck was used to staple and glue it around the edges and the support to make the base, then 2-300 wooden pieces were cut out and glued around the shoulders and then more roof deck was added, to make the thickness of the layers. Boxes were built and added by cutting holes so they would fit onto the frame, some detail in roof deck and wood was added, then all the gaps were filled with insulation foam. After it dried the excess were cut away and then it was just to add filler and sand it down and paint the same way the skirt was painted. This page isn't finished yet and is still a work in progress! Category:Cosplay